


The Corgi

by grelleswife



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Corgis, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hannah and Grelle are married here, corgi puppy, soft things, they have a cute little puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: Hannah and Grelle enjoy some carefree moments with their new puppy.





	The Corgi

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Tumblr prompt for this pairing that included the verb "chase." It's a short little one-shot (almost as short as the corgi), but I hope it brightens your day! <3 Please leave kudos or comments, if the spirit so moves you!

The little corgi raced down the hallway, stubby legs carrying her through the house with remarkable speed.

“Stop, you!” Grelle laughed, chasing the puppy with Hannah close behind. Of course, demon and reaper were holding themselves back—otherwise, they’d have caught Peppa immediately—but the darling was young still, feisty and full of zest for life. They were happy to play with her.

They pursued their quarry to the living room, where she whirled about, yipping and bouncing on her paws. Hannah and Grelle approached her in a pincer movement, one coming from the left, the other sneaking at Peppa from the right. They feinted, hands snatching at the puppy but mysteriously failing to grab her. However, Grelle was not a patient woman, and she was unable to resist scooping up the tiny love in her arms.

Peppa wriggled, barking excitedly. Grelle beamed at the adorable corgi. Her short fur was a light gold that contrasted well with her white underbelly and the pale stripe on her face. Her large, triangular ears seemed comically oversized for such a delicate face, and her black button eyes sparkled like stars. “Now, now, don’t smear Mummy’s makeup, my precious loaf,” she said dotingly as Peppa licked at her cheek with her small, bright pink tongue. Grelle lowered herself to the floor, settling the corgi in her lap. Hannah joined her, looping an arm around her wife’s waist as she scratched behind Peppa’s ears.

“She’s so soft,” the demon cooed, and Grelle had to agree. The corgi's pelt was like eiderdown, heavenly to the touch. Shortly after their marriage, Grelle had begged Hannah for a puppy. For over a century, she had fervently dreamed of being someone’s Mrs., of settling down in a cozy house with a dog or two. Of having domestic bliss be a tangible reality instead of a secret wish that she clung to in the bleak, lonely hours of the night, praying to anyone who might be listening as tears streamed down her face like rain against a windowpane. And, to her eternal gratitude, that wish had come true.

“Our soft little baby,” Grelle added a tad wistfully as she petted the corgi. Neither she nor Hannah could ever bear children, but the sprightly puppy certainly helped to fill that void. Hannah leaned closer and tenderly kissed the corner of Grelle’s mouth. The reaper turned her head to kiss her wife in earnest, her manicured hand coming to rest atop Hannah’s darker-toned one as Peppa curled up against Grelle’s leg.

Grelle never would have pictured things turning out this way, but she had finally found her happily ever after.


End file.
